unexpected
by klausandcarolineforeverxxxx
Summary: Caroline regrets not giving Klaus a chance and goes for a walk and discovers lights on at Klaus's house but that's impossible as Klaus is in new Orleans. Set 16 years after graduation Klaus and Caroline didn't get together in the woods. Please readxx please review


The sky was a spectrum of pinks and oranges. The sun was just about to go down over the river. As I sat on the wicker bridge, dangling my legs over the side, looking up at the sky. All I could think about was him. The man I haven't seen since graduation. All the promises of him showing me the world, love and friendship was all that was running through my mind. He was the one person who chose me first. For once I wasn't second choice. Matt loved Elena it was always her, Stefan chose Elena, Damon just used and abused me just to get to Elena, Tyler chose me at first but was blinded by hate for Klaus, so he chose getting revenge instead of me, and then finally there was Klaus. He was the enemy the man who killed Jenna, the werewolf Jules, 12 hybrids, Carol lockwood, he took over Tyler's body, compelled Stefan to become the ripper, he daggered all his siblings and put them in boxes for centuries and the list continues. But on the other hand, he has done good things as well. He saved me after Tyler bit me, he saved me from Alaric, he showed me his humanity time after time, he came back and saved Damon from the werewolf venom and even though he daggered all his siblings he did it so he could keep them safe from Mikal In his own twisted way. My only regret is not taking a chance on him and going with him to New Orleans. I can't just show up on his door, what if he rejects me, he has probably moved on. Last I heard of him was that he was expecting a baby, and that had been 16 years ago. He probably doesn't remember me. If I showed up at his door he would think I was crazy and shut the door in my face. His last words still ring in my head "He was your first love, I intend to be your last, however long it take." The same line has been ringing in my head for years. I guess words are just words, people move on and you lose your chance.

The sun was fully down now and I was sitting on a bridge alone in the dark. I got up off the cold ground and started walking into the woods surrounding it, not entirely sure where I was going. Until I stood on a hill facing the back of Klaus's old house. No lights were on as expected. No one had been here for 16 years, except the grounds keepers. I started walking closer towards the house when a light came on in one of the rooms. I froze in my spot. 'it can't be! he can't be back! It's impossible! He's in New Orleans.' I couldn't move I was frozen, I couldn't stop staring at the room with the light on. A figure stood in the window looking out over the yard. Whoever it was looked familiar but I refused to believe I was him. He seemed to notice something different about outside and froze. I slowly walked further to get a better look but in a flash he was gone from the window. A noise from behind me alerted my senses. I turned around quickly but nothing was there a whoosh of air made me turn back around. I gasped shocked and one word slipped out "Klaus" he stood there with a smirk on his face and his hands behind his back. "Hello Caroline". That was the last words I remembered hearing before everything went black.

Klaus's POV

"Caroline," I yelled panicking. I rushed over to her before she could hit the ground. I checked he all over for any sort of injury. Then smirked realising she was fine and just fainted. I scooped her up into my arms, carrying her bridal style into the house. "Dad?" Rosey my daughter questions as she comes out of her room. I look up from Caroline. To the questioning blue eyes of my daughter. "who is she?" Rosey questions as she comes closer to have a look. "Caroline" I stated quickly. I watched her reaction closely. A look of confusion, recognition and worry all crossed her face. "The Caroline form your stories?" The look on my face must have been enough for her to know it was her. Not waiting for an answer she rushed to my side. "OMG! Is she okay?" I nodded. "She is fine, she just fainted, I don't think she was expecting me is all." Rosey rolled her eyes at me and walked away opening the big wooden door to my bedroom. I followed her and placed Caroline gently down on the bed pulling the blankets up over her. I pushed a hair out of her face and looked her over. She is exactly the same as I remember her. All the painting and drawings I did never did her justice, there was always something out of place on it. A voice speaking broke me out of my trance. I turned around to look at my daughter who stood there smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and said "oh shut up, and go back to bed". Rosey just laughed "fine goodnight" and disappeared into her bedroom.

Caroline's POV

The birds were singing and the sun was shinning in through the window. I was all curled up on my side and cuddling a pillow. I rolled onto my back and stretched out on the big bed, feeling the safest I've felt in years. Then it all came rushing back to me. klaus being here, me fainting. I shot up in the bed looking around the room. I've been in this house many times before. But never in this room. It was huge. It had a bathroom, walk in closet, office area and an art studio, and of course lets not forget the huge bed I was laying on. Like seriously who needs a bed this big it could fit like 8 people. I could hear talking coming from downstairs and I could smell bacon and guessed it was coming from the kitchen. I got up out of bed and made my way down stairs. As I got closer I could hear the tv going and Klaus speaking to someone. Mumbling something about teenagers these days. I rounded the corner coming into the kitchen. Klaus stood there in jeans and no shirt. I don't know how long I was staring at his ass and muscles. Until he turned around and smirked at me obviously catching me staring at him. "Hello love. Like what you see" he said gesturing to himself. "what no, I was just shocked to see you cooking" I said flustered. He laughed causing his cute dimples to appear. "of course love, how else would I cook for my beautiful house guest who fainted from shock of seeing me?" I blushed brightly from embarrassment. "DAD! Leave her alone!" a voice came from the other room. I stopped in my tracks and looked to see where the voice was coming from. A young girl with dark brown hair, blue hair and dimples appeared in the doorway. I looked at her and then back to Klaus. She looked so much like Klaus but also Hayley. "I was merely stating a fact Rosey" he smirked. "Caroline this is my daughter Rosey, and Rosey this is Caroline. "Hello Caroline, its so great to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you. And may I just say dad's drawings don't do you justice, your far more beautiful in real life." Rosey said smiling. "Rosey!" Klaus spoke in a soft but warning voice. Rosey just smirked at him. "hi, nice to meet you to and thankyou" I said. Rosey just nodded and grabbed my hand and took me into the lounge room and Klaus went back to cooking.

"So Caroline, why was my father carrying you through the door last night and why were you unconscious?" Rosey asked me while raising an eyebrow. "um.. well.. you see.. I was walking in the woods not sure where I was going and seen this place, I was expecting it to be dark and abandoned but a light was on so I went to investigate and Klaus appeared in front of me, I was so shocked seeing him cause I haven't seen him in 16 years and um I sort of fainted I guess." I was so embarrassed. "what you fainted from seeing my dad. I thought you would of jumped into him arms and kissed him. He always made you seem like you had a relationship, and that he was madly in …." Rosey stopped mid-sentence, as Klaus flashed into the room covering Rosey's mouth with his hand. I raised my eye brow at him, and gave him a questioning look. While he tried to avoid my gaze. "Rosey" he said warning her. "Breakfast is ready" removing his hand from her mouth. She quickly added "love with you" she ran out of the room quickly dodging a growling Klaus. I froze after those words looking directly at Klaus. He seemed to be trying to ignore what Rosey said. "Come on breakfast will be getting cold." As we walking into the kitchen. There sat a smirking Rosey shoving bacon into her mouth. "so did you guys kiss and make up?" Rosey asked with a mouthful of bacon. I smirked at her and said "we don't kiss and tell." Rosey coughed chocking on her food. "eww gross didn't need to know that!" she yelled and walked out of the room. Klaus just laughed. I sat down and ate my bacon and eggs with Klaus.

After I was done I noticed Klaus had something on his face and started laughing. "What is it love, what are you laughing about? Is there something on my face?" he started whipping his face with his hand and becoming all paranoid. I burst out laughing at him as he had a little bit of blood and his upper lip creating a blood moustache. I walked up to him "here let me" I took his head in both hands and rubbed the blood off his mouth and then licked my finger. I looked into his eyes and they quickly clouded with lust. I looked down to his lips then back up to his eyes and leaned closer. Our lips collided passionately, he grabbed my hips and lifted me up onto the counter. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel him pressing up against me. We broke apart quickly as Rosey was yelling at us from upstairs " EWWW GROSS WE EAT THERE! GET A ROOM!" We both laughed. "I guess you were right" he looked at me questioningly "about what love?" "about what you said to me at the decade dance 'one day maybe in a year or two you will show up at my door" he chuckled and smiled a genuine smile and nodded. "haven't you learnt by now I'm always right." I grabbed him by his necklaces and pulled him closely and gave him a passionate kiss. I slipped by hands down his pants and wrapped my hands around his member and moved my hand against him in a painfully slow pace, applying some pressure and letting my thumb graze his tip. "Caroline" Klaus growled "Rosey is up stairs" I continued stroking him for abit longer admiring his size. I finally pulled my hand away. Knowing how close he was. I smirked at him and starting walking into the lounge room. Klaus growled "where do you think your going?" and picked me up and flashed up to his room.

**The end:)**


End file.
